Between Two Worlds
by itsonlyme
Summary: Two years after the end of the Dominion War, Bajor plays host to royalty from Caldos II hoping to establish trade.  In the midst of the talks, something goes terribly wrong, and the DS9 crew is caught in the middle of some deadly political intrigue.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First attempt at a DS9 story. This is meant to take place post-Unity and post-Warpath, with some artistic-license-taking thrown in for good measure. Please, if you see something wrong grammar-wise, let me know. Grammar is not my strong suit. If something regarding the monarchy structure of Caldos II is confusing, don't worry. My faithful beta Sylver and I discussed it, and it's going to be cleared up in the second chapter. That's already been decided, so that should eliminate any flames complaining about my screwing-up of the monarchy system. Additionally, the last name is pronounced "Dew-PRAY," just so you know. Oh, and mad props to my ever-faithful beta reader Sylver, who provides me with picky attention to detail, randomly hilarious DS9 crew-related jokes, and any DS9 info that I'm missing.

Disclamer: Paramount owns all but the Royal Family. I own them, I created them, and if you steal them, you face the almighty wrath of my beta Sylver. Anything else that you recognize from elsewhere is not mine. Oh, and because in-jokes come up in here, Dark Shadows is owned by the estate of Dan Curtis. I offer cookies to anyone who gets any of the in-jokes.

Chapter One

The view from the balcony was breathtaking. Never before had so much fanfare been made for a dignitary's visit to Bajor, but this was no ordinary politician. The streamers and floral garlands had been hung throughout the capital city in honor of the royal family of Caldos II, come on a diplomatic visit to cement a trade agreement between themselves and Bajor. Hours before, the Crown Prince of Caldos II had arrived with his wife and daughters, & the people of Bajor were gathering excitedly on the streets of the capital, hoping to catch sight of the royal family as they made their way to the home of the First Minister for an official reception.

"Tess, come back inside," Lady Kendra DuPres called to her sister, who was standing on the balcony of the home where the royal family was staying during their visit. At 24, Kendra was the oldest of the two DuPres children, and after her father, the heir to the throne of Caldos II. "Tess, do you want me to help you with your hair or not?"

Tess sighed and walked back inside the room she was sharing with her older sister, her dark red hair concealed by a towel & her silk dressing gown trailing the floor behind her. She removed the towel from her head, sending her semi-dried hair cascading down until it stopped nearly three-quarters of the way down her back. She sat down in front of the mirrored vanity table and sighed with resignation.

"I owe you, Kendra," she said as her sister began to brush her hair. "I never know what to do with it, especially when it needs to be done for something as important as this!" She winced slightly yet visibly as the brush was pulled through a tangle of hair.

Kendra smiled gently at her 20 year old sister and patted her shoulder. "You can repay me by not screaming when I start to put your hair up. What I have in mind for your hair today will require the use of quite a few pins."

"I'll do my best," Tess said, adjusting the neck of the dressing gown so it better shielded the dress she planned on wearing to the reception from the wetness of her hair. "So, dearest older sister of mine, have your ears heard anything regarding who, apart from our kind and generous hosts, will be attending said reception?"

"Well, dearest younger sister of mine," Kendra said, putting down the brush and motioning for Tess to pick up an open box of hair pins on the vanity table and hold it for her. "As I have heard it, the Emissary of the Bajoran Prophets will be in attendance. He is also the captain of the space station we saw during our approach, you know. Pin please."

Tess handed Kendra one of the pins. "I wasn't aware that Captain Sisko would be coming. I would think that after the war and the arrival of his daughter, interplanetary trade agreements and official receptions not aboard his own space station would be the last things on his mind."

"Apparently, the Bajoran First Minister thinks that an intermediate would be a vital part of the talks. Pin," Kendra said, using the pin that Tess gave her to hold a large strand of hair in place. "Father agreed with the First Minister, so Captain Sisko has been brought in to be the intermediate between our world and Bajor. Pin."

Tess handed Kendra another pin. "And let me guess. You know all of this classified information from…let's see…ah, I've got it! You've gotten this information from eavesdropping on Mother and Father's conversations!"

"It's truly amazing what you can learn when people assume that you are not there," Kendra laughed, taking a few more pins from the box with her free hand and pinning up a few more sections of hair.

"Where did you hide this time?" Tess grinned, knowing her sister's preference was a statue or a large curtain.

"Behind a statue, near a very large set of curtains," Kendra said, now able to grab the pins on her own. "Where else would I hide, Tess? Now, anyways, enough talk. We've got exactly 10 minutes until we have to leave for the Ministry Building, and I'm only halfway finished with your hair!"

Tessa laughed. The way she saw it, the evening was certainly shaping up to be an interesting one.

* * *

The carriage ride through Bajor's capital city was a short one, but an exhilarating ride nonetheless. The cheers of the people as the carriage bearing the royal family to the ministry passed them by were loud and plentiful. The Crown Prince disembarked from the carriage first to give aid to his wife and daughters. He escorted his wife up the stairs to the doors of the ministry, and then went back to the carriage for his daughters. 

Crown Princess Sadira DuPres stood at the top of the stairs, looking on her family with pride as her husband helped their daughters-Kendra first, then Tess-out of the carriage. Her loving husband, her beautiful children, the pride and joy of her life: her family. As her daughters began their climb up the stairs, Sadira's eyes began to mist over. For a split second, she saw her daughters as small girls, climbing the steps of the government building on Caldos II at the tender ages of 4 and 8 years old. As fast as it came, the image dissipated, and before Sadira were her two grown daughters on the arms of their father.

Andrew DuPres, the Crown Prince of Caldos II, smiled fondly at his daughters, then offered his arm to his wife. The four were led inside the ministry building by a member of the Bajoran guard. Through statue and art-filled hallways and corridors they walked until they reached the doors of the main reception hall, guarded by two more members of the Bajoran guard and a man announcing the guests as they entered the reception.

Tess nervously looked around and squeezed Kendra's hand. "I'm nervous, Kendra. There's going to be so many people here, not to mention the Emissary. You're not going to let me mess anything up, are you?"

"Don't worry about it, sis," Kendra said with a small wink as they got in line behind their parents. "Everything's going to be fine. I'm not going to let you mess anything up." They moved up to the door, and as their names were announced, they entered the hall.

* * *

"His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince of Caldos II, Andrew DuPres; his wife Sadira, Crown Princess of Caldos II; and their daughters, the ladies Kendra and Tess." 

At the announcement of the royal family's entrance, every head in the room-including those of Captain Benjamin Sisko and his son Jake-looked up. As the royal family moved deeper into the room, audible gasps and whispers followed them; all in awe, and many regarding their appearances.

Andrew had seen to it that he and his family were dressed accordingly for an official reception. As his father before him, Andrew wore the dress uniform of the Caldonian Guard, adorned with insignia bearing his rank and various medals he had earned through his years of service to the guard. Sadira's hair had been curled and piled atop her head, and her gown was floor-length, strapless, and made from lilac silk. Kendra and Tess also wore strapless gowns, but of different styles than that of their mother. Kendra's gown was floor-length blue silk, her blonde hair pulled up into a full bun, while Tess wore a floor-length gown of green silk, with half her hair pulled into a bun and the rest flowing down her shoulders.

They walked through the crowd, Kendra squeezing Tess's hand, until they reached the Bajoran First Minister, Opaka Sulan. Newly elected, Opaka had opened her peoples' minds to the idea of trade with Caldos II, and the people had responded with open arms and open minds to the proposition.

"First Minister Opaka, my family and I would like to extend our deepest thanks to you for even considering talks with Caldos II," Andrew said, shaking hands with her. "I sincerely believe that the trade agreement will be good for both our worlds."

Opaka smiled and nodded. "As do I, your Highness. As do I. Now, if you would follow me, I would like to introduce you to the man who has been chosen to be the mediator during the talks, Captain Benjamin Sisko." Kendra and Tess followed their mother and father and the First Minister over to where Captain Sisko was standing.

"Emissary, I would like to introduce Andrew DuPres, the Crown Prince of Caldos II," Opaka said. "Your Highness, this is the Emissary of the Prophets."

"Also known as Captain Benjamin Sisko," he said with a laugh, shaking hands with Andrew. "Unfortunately, my daughter Rebecca is sick, so my wife stayed behind. This is my son, Jake." Jake bowed slightly, then shook Andrew's hand too.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you," Andrew said. "I would like to introduce my wife, Sadira, and my daughters Kendra and Tess." Sadira and Kendra shook hands with Benjamin and Jake immediately, but Tess stood still for a second until Kendra nudged her forward to shake their hands as well.

"Apologies, Captain," she said. "I am a little shy in even the most casual of situations when I am meeting people with reputations as stellar as yours and your son's are." She stared at the floor; not looking up until, with nodded permission from Andrew, Sisko put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head, smiling at the shy young woman.

"If you've heard as much as I think you have, then you may have heard too much!" Sisko laughed. "Tell me, Lady Tess, have you and your sister ever been on a space station before?"

"No, Captain, we haven't," Tess replied quickly. She stopped and corrected herself. "Actually, my sister might have. She's traveled with my parents a lot more than I have. I've been away at school, but I've taken a leave of absence to travel with my parents. Seeing as how she has been many more places than I have, she may well have been on a space station before. Why is it that you ask?"

"I was thinking, and forgive any presumptuousness on my part, Your Highness," Sisko said, addressing Andrew. "That your family may want a tour of Deep Space Nine. The decision, of course, is up to you, Your Highness, but the offer stands until the end of your visit."

Andrew appeared in deep thought for a moment or two, then nodded. "I am thinking that it would be a very interesting tour, Captain. At what time would it be convenient for you and your crew to host a visit?"

"Convenience is not a problem for us, Your Highness," Sisko replied. "We could be ready for you tomorrow, before the talks begin, if that is a good time for you."

"That would be a very good time for us," Andrew said with a smile. "We look forward to visiting Deep Space Nine in the near future."

The conversation eventually turned to other things, and then, in time, to other people. After dinner, there was dancing, and after the dancing, it was over. The DuPres family returned to their lodging, to sleep and await the beginning of the trade talks and their trip to the station.

* * *

Author's Note Deux: Roses are red, violets are blue, if you review this chapter, you'll get chapter two! Oh, and please remind me never to rhyme like that again... 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: All right, so maybe the rhyming turned you off from reviewing. Or maybe it's because this story isn't showing up on the Deep Space Nine page. Either way, I figured I'd put up the second chapter and see if that helps matters at all. Once again, mad props to my faithful beta Sylver.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Chapter Two

"Welcome to Deep Space Nine, Your Highness," Sisko said as Andrew and his family approached him and his staff. "I hope the trip was an enjoyable one."

"A little bumpy at times, but nothing too horrible, Captain," Andrew replied, shaking Sisko's hand. Behind him, Tess squeezed Kendra's hand excitedly.

"I can't believe it," she whispered to Kendra. "We're actually here, on a space station! Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't," Kendra said, her eyes moving to the staff standing behind Sisko. "I also can't believe we're only about four feet away from a Klingon, in case you didn't notice." She motioned with her eyes in the direction Tess was supposed to look.

Tess followed Kendra's eyes and nearly gasped when she saw that there was, indeed, a Klingon no more than four feet away from them. Her eyes went wide, her skin went pale, and she proceeded to move slightly behind Kendra, who giggled a bit.

"Allow me to introduce my senior staff, Your Highness," Sisko said, inwardly laughing at Tess's reaction to Worf. "My first officer, Colonel Kira Nerys. Tactical officer, Lieutenant Commander Worf. Chief Medical Officer, Lieutenant Commander Julian Bashir. Chief of Security, Lieutenant Ro Laren. Chief of Engineering, Miles O'Brien. This is Andrew DuPres, Crown Prince of Caldos II; his wife Sadira, the Crown Princess; and their daughters, Lady Kendra and Lady Tess."

Hearing her name, and knowing her sister's name would be next, Kendra gently shoved Tess sideways so the staff wouldn't realize she had been hiding. However, it was a case of too slow and too clumsy. Tessa tripped slightly on her dress and started to fall, Kendra grabbed her by the arm to stop her, and Bashir and O'Brien snorted. Tess looked at the two officers with wide eyes and began to blush a deep crimson, as did Kendra.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sadira saw her daughter trip. She turned to her youngest and said, "Tess, are you and Kendra all right?" Bashir and O'Brien immediately stopped whatever quiet snickering was going on and got very quiet, hoping that they wouldn't get demoted for snickering at a member of the royal family.

"Sorry Mother," Tess mumbled, still red in the face with embarrassment. "Slightly embarrassing. Lost my shoe for a moment there. Kendra's trying to help. Nothing to get excited about."

Kendra nodded and winked at Bashir and O'Brien as an "All Is Well" gesture. "Happens every time we wear these shoes, you know. I'm starting to think that Tess and I should not be allowed to wear shoes with raised heels anymore…"

Sadira looked concerned, as if she wasn't sure of her daughters' answers. "Are you sure that you're all right, dear?" she asked. Tess nodded and stared at her feet, her face now nearly back to its normal color.

"I'm fine, Mother," she murmured. "I would hate to be the reason we are thrown off schedule. Kendra has agreed to help me if I have any more trouble. Like I said before, no reason to get excited." Ro felt slightly sorry for the poor girl, who was obviously embarrassed beyond all belief. It was clear to Ro that Tess wanted the incident to go away and fast. She nodded to Kira, who nodded at Sisko, who decided it was a good time to begin the tour of the station.

They walked through the station, the experts on certain parts passing their knowledge on to the DuPres as they made their way through the hallways of the station. The tour finally wound down in front of Quark's, where Andrew and Sadira conversed with the officers for a bit, leaving Tess and Kendra to talk to each other.

"Kendra, I think I need a drink," Tess said. "I need to sit down, hide my face, and drink something."

"It wasn't that embarrassing, Tess," Kendra said. "And your cover was excellent, I might add."

"It wasn't that embarrassing to you because you weren't the one that nearly fell on her face," Tess muttered. Kendra put a comforting arm around Tess and squeezed her shoulder.

"I forget sometimes that you're the shy one," she said, grinning at her younger sister. She looked up and saw Ro watching them, and grinned casually. "I have a question, Lieutenant Laren," she said.

"What is it?" Ro asked, having a feeling she knew the answer from the way the sisters had been looking at the bar behind them.

"My sister and I believe we're in need of drinks," Kendra said easily, motioning to Quark's with her thumb. "Is this a good place to get them?"

Ro smiled. "It's an excellent place to get drinks."

"I think we should go in and try them, Tess," Kendra said to her sister, who was grinning herself now. "What thinks you?"

"Methinks we should," Tess began, but was interrupted by her mother.

"Girls, we should be getting back," Sadira said. "I don't believe we should take advantage of the crew's hospitality."

"They'll be perfectly fine, Your Highness," Ro said, looking into the bar. "I see the Captain's son is in there, and I'm sure he'd be willing to protect your daughters from anything untoward."

Jake looked up from his conversation with Nog and saw two women who he recognized from the dinner the night before. "Hold on a second, Nog," he said, standing up. "We have some important visitors that look like they want to see the bar." He walked away from the table and out of the bar, striding confidently up to Andrew.

"Your Highness," he said with a small bow. "I'm Jake Sisko, and I would be more than willing to help look out for your daughters if they want to look around for a bit." In an uncharacteristic bit of behavior, Tess snorted with laughter. Kendra looked at her sister and grinned broadly.

Sadira bit her lip. "And this would not be an inconvenience for you?"

"No, Your Highness, it would not be an inconvenience," Jake said. "My friend Lieutenant Nog and I have plenty of time if you would like to leave your daughters here."

Tess and Kendra looked at their mother hopefully, who bit back a fit of laughter when she saw them widen their eyes and put out their bottom lips slightly. "All right, you girls can stay. But remember to behave yourselves. I don't want to hear that you've started a bar fight or something of that nature."

Jake held out his arms for the girls, and they went inside the bar. The girls looked around amazed, as did Nog when he saw Jake re-enter the bar with two beautiful women on his arm. Quark looked up and saw them and nearly fainted when he saw the Caldonian crest on the sleeves of the dresses they wore. Nog gave his uncle a look, then went over to greet Jake.

"Ah, here he is now," Jake said, watching Nog approach. "Nog, I would like to introduce Lady Kendra DuPres and her sister, Lady Tess DuPres. Their parents are the Crown Prince and Princess of Caldos II. Ladies, this is my friend, Lieutenant Nog."

"Pleased to meet you, Nog," Tess and Kendra said.

"Come, sit down and have a drink with us," Jake said, leading the ladies to his and Nog's table. "I'm sure we've all got some interesting stories to share."

* * *

"So, what, exactly, are your official titles?" Nog asked. "I want to make sure that I don't offend the two of you by using the wrong one." 

"Our official title is Lady of Caldos II," Tess said, loosening up after a few hours of conversation with Jake and Nog. "Despite popular belief, we are not princesses. That is our mother's title through marriage."

"Explain, please, Lady Tess," Jake asked. "This is kind of confusing."

"Our grandfather is the High King," Tess explained, more animated now that she felt at ease. "The children of the High King are all either Crown Princes or Crown Princesses. Since our grandfather only had the one child-our father-the child is automatically next in line for the throne. The grandchildren of the High King are lords or ladies, and not officially in line for the throne."

"But how is that possible?" Nog asked, still confused. "I assumed that the children of the King's children were next in line after their parent, since your sister said that she is next in line after your father."

"It's a bit complicated, but I think I can explain it," Tess said, sipping at her drink. "Our monarchy is slightly different from others in that we give our royal children a choice. If there is more than one child of the High King, the oldest is automatically the next in line. If that child decides that they don't want to take over the throne, they are allowed to defer to one of their siblings and keep their title. In our father's case, there are no siblings, so Kendra is automatically the next in line."

"Quite the confusing system, but it seems to have worked over the years," Kendra said, turning when she heard a shout from the other end of the bar. "Oh, darts. Haven't played that in a while. Who's playing?"

Nog looked over in the direction of the dartboard. "Looks like Chief O'Brien and Doctor Bashir are having their weekly game of darts. And from the amount of swearing, I would say that the Chief is losing…" Kendra got up and walked over to watch the game further, leaving Tess alone with Jake and Nog

Tess laughed. "She can't resist a good competition, my sister. Such a friendly atmosphere here and such a lovely view of the wormhole. I really like it here."

Jake suddenly got an idea. "Lady Tess, would you and your sister like to get a closer view of the wormhole?"

"What do you mean?" Tess asked, a little confused herself now.

"I could ask my father if it would be all right to take you and your sister in a runabout and fly you closer to the wormhole," Jake explained. "I'm sure that he would allow it if we made sure that you were safe."

"We would do our utmost to make sure that you were kept safe, Lady Tess," Nog said. "The wormhole is best when seen up close, and it wouldn't take that long. Besides, it would be a wonderful thing to talk about when you get back to Cochrane."

"I would like that," Tess said, smiling. "And I'm sure Kendra would too."

"All right, it's settled," Nog said happily. "Jake and I will go ask Captain Sisko's permission to take the runabout, and if we get it, we'll come back and get you and your sister. For now, maybe you should watch the darts game with your sister. That way, there will be less chance of drunken patrons trying to flirt with you."

Tess laughed as she stood up. "Thank you, Nog. I appreciate your concern for my safety. I think I will go watch the darts game. It sounds like it's getting interesting." She walked away from the table and joined her sister. After making sure that Tess made it to Kendra safely, Jake and Nog went off in search of Captain Sisko.

"So, you decided to join me," Kendra said, linking arms with her sister. "It's getting pretty good."

"Not for me, it isn't," O'Brien grumbled. He was losing badly.

"Well, except for the Chief, it's getting pretty good. Where'd the boys go?" Kendra asked Tess.

"They're going to ask Captain Sisko if they can take us to see the wormhole from a runabout," Tess said. "I thought you would want to see it too, so I said yes on your behalf. I hope that was all right."

"The only way it wouldn't have been all right is if you had said no," Kendra said. "Besides, it'll be a great adventure, and you know that I'm always up for a good adventure."

"I'm a little nervous, though," Tess said. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing's going to go wrong," Kendra said as Jake and Nog came towards them, smiles on their faces. "Besides, Jake and Nog will keep us perfectly safe. You worry too much, sister."

"We have permission," Jake said happily. "Are you ladies ready to leave?"

"I am," Tess said. Then, loud enough for the assembled crowd to hear, she said "It's better than watching a one-sided game of darts anyways."

Kendra stared at her sister and burst out laughing, as did much of the crowd. Miles leaned on a table and began to laugh, while Julian pretended to look hurt.

"It's not as one-sided as it looks, Lady Tess," he said. "It takes a lot of skill to become this good at darts. You don't become this good overnight."

"Was that a challenge, Doctor?" Kendra said, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "I'll bet Tess could throw better than you. In fact, I'll put money on it."

Tess went pale white. She had felt comfortable enough to make a joke, but Kendra's challenge made the comfort level drop down to zero. "Kendra, is that really necessary?" she asked. "Besides, we've got to go with Jake and Nog to see the wormhole, remember? I don't think we've got time…"

"We've got time," Nog said, wanting to see what would happen. "We don't have to leave immediately. Besides, I have heard that your family is rather good at darts."

"Besides, you need to take a few more chances, sister," Kendra said out loud. She leaned in and whispered "Tess, I really wouldn't have said anything if I didn't think you could show him up. Forget the fact that he's good-looking and go for it!"

"Good looking has nothing to do with it, my dear boy-crazy sister," Tess muttered. "In front of all these people…"

"Go on, Tess," Kendra said, pushing Tess forward. "Show him how we do it on Caldos II!"

Tess swallowed and walked up to Julian. "You throw, then me," she said.

Julian nodded and aimed, then threw the dart. It landed a few spots away from the bull's-eye, and the crowd cheered. He smirked, then handed a dart to Tess. "Your turn, Lady Tess," he said.

Tess nodded and took the dart. She stood there for a moment or two, sizing up the board. She aimed and threw her dart, then grinned as she watched it hit right in the middle of the dart board. The crowd cheered loudly, and Tess turned to Kendra with a mischievous smile. She walked up to the dartboard, pulled out the darts, then walked back to Julian and handed him the darts.

"I believe these are yours, Doctor," she said quietly. As she walked over to Jake, Nog, and Kendra, she could hear O'Brien and the others teasing Julian about getting shown up by a girl.

"I told you that you could do it, little sister," Kendra said, linking arms with her sister as the foursome walked out of Quark's. "How does it feel to know you showed up a man who's the best darts player on the station?"

"It feels like I'm going to pass out from embarrassment," Tess said as they reached the runabout. "Other than that, excellent." She smiled as she climbed into the runabout with her sister, Jake and Nog following behind them.

* * *

"There it is, ladies," Jake said, steering the runabout close to the wormhole. "This wormhole is the reason that we're out here. How do you like it?" 

Tess stared in amazement out the window of the runabout. "It's beautiful," she whispered, in awe of the large hole in the galaxy. "I've never seen anything like it. Kendra, isn't it beautiful?"

Kendra nodded. "It's amazing, that's for sure. Are there any stories behind it?"

"The Bajorans believe that their prophets live inside the wormhole," Nog began, telling the story to the ladies. Inside the wormhole, though, a different story was being told, this time by the Prophets themselves in hushed whispers.

…_Ancient bloodline…_

_…Dormant abilities…_

_…The powers are present…_

_…The time has come…_

_They have arrived._

Suddenly, the runabout began to shake. Tess grabbed onto Kendra in fear. "What's happening?" she asked fearfully as the runabout began to shake harder. "Jake, Nog, what's happening?"

"No idea," Jake said, pushing buttons and trying to stop the shaking. "Hold on, I'm going to try and steer us away."

"No good, Jake," Nog yelled as alerts inside the runabout began to go off. "We've lost all control over it. The wormhole is pulling us in!"

Tess screamed and started crying, holding tighter to her sister. "I don't want to die, Kendra!"

"We're not going to die," Kendra yelled over the sirens, holding on to her crying sister. "We're going to get out of here, I promise you!" A hard jolt of the runabout sent Tess flying out of Kendra's arms and into the wall. As she slid into unconsciousness, the last thing Tess heard was the scream of her sister as another hard jolt sent Kendra through the air and into another wall.

* * *

Author's Note Deux: I'm not going to beg for reviews. I'm just going to say that it would be nice to get some. Sharing is caring, you know... 


End file.
